Bunkasai!
by Kazucchan
Summary: Bunkasai (culture festival) is a fun recreational event intended for students to display their talents and to promote social interaction. A chance for love to bloom? Could be.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to LaDy MaRsHmALLoW for her amazing ImaNaru fics and YaoiLord for telling me that I have the potential. You guys are the best!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? Drinking milk."

"Straight from that?" Imaizumi pointed at the large carton of milk Naruko's holding.

Naruko rolled his eyes. "Duh, didn't you see me drinking from it earlier?"

"Are you that desperate to grow that you're downing a liter-or more, Imaizumi wasn't sure- of milk so early in the morning?"

Naruko stopped for a second, and looked at Imaizumi. He looked like he was about to snap anytime soon. "I haven't eaten my breakfast, okay? Besides, milk really makes you grow and is nutritious! I wouldn't want to be like that grumpy Bepsi guy in Hakone."

Imaizumi smirked. "Are you sure we are talking about the same Naruko?" he teased, and got a raised eyebrow in return.

"Huh?"

"The Naruko I know never skips breakfast. He's more like the type of person who eats as much food as an average person eats in a day, just for breakfast."

"My brothers adjusted my phone clock to an hour earlier! I thought I was running late so I brought milk with me. Wait, why are you even talking to me?" The redhead pointed at himself. "You should be grateful because I'm quiet today! Instead, you're just teasing me and starting a conversation!"

 _'_ _Ah, he's getting grumpy.'_ Imaizumi thought and looked for something inside his bag.

Naruko just sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he skipped his breakfast (actually, he also skipped breakfast two weeks ago, but has short memory span) so he's easily annoyed. Imaizumi and he are the only ones in the clubroom. Onoda and the others did not arrive yet, and Teshima and Aoyagi went to attend some meeting organized by the student council. The captain told them to wait until he comes back so he's stuck with the all-rounder at the moment. _I'm so hungry…_ He thought, ruffling his hair in frustration.

He felt something press his check and jolted.

It was a tuna sandwich. He looked up and saw Imaizumi.

"What's that?"

"A tuna sandwich, obviously."

"What I meant was, _what_ am I gonna do with that?"

Imaizumi shrugged. "I don't know, maybe eat it?"

"And why would I eat _that_?"

"Because you're hungry and I'm kind enough to offer you a sandwich since I have extra."

"I don't want to owe anything from you!" Naruko pointed at the tall boy and got his hand smacked away.

"Don't point your fingers at people, idiot! Just accept it!" Imaizumi gripped the wrist of the redhead and tried to open his hand, which was balled to a fist, to give the snack. However, it was a hard thing to do since the sprinter struggled and repeatedly pulled his arms back.

 _'_ _Aish, this idiot…!'_ Their thoughts synced.

The flailing of limbs stopped when they heard the door open. They half-expected to see their senpais or the other members arrive. Instead, a girl peeked in. Her long black hair fell sideways and her eyes were focused entirely on the two. Imaizumi and Naruko remained a tableau under the watchful eyes of the girl, not knowing what to do or expect. Suddenly, the girl grinned creepily, like she just thought of a way to get away with murder, and closed the door slowly. When they were sure that the girl really was gone, they both released the breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"Who the heck was that?" Naruko asked, feeling chills all over his spine.

"I don't know…"

Silence filled the room as they both wondered who that strange girl was. Imaizumi was just staring at the door until he heard the redhead's low voice.

"Uh… Hotshot?" Said boy looked at Naruko and saw him looking downwards. When he saw what Naruko was looking at, he felt his face burn out of embarrassment. He was _still_ holding Naruko's hand. The sprinter's hand was already relaxed, so instead of holding his fist, Imaizumi looked like he was holding Naruko's hand. Imaizumi immediately let go and looked away. _Shit, that was embarrassing…_

The tuna sandwich was removed from his grasp and was followed by an obnoxious laugh. Naruko waved the sandwich to his face while grinning. "Alright, I'll take this! Thanks! I didn't know you were such a worrywart when people haven't eaten their breakfast! Kakaka~!" Imaizumi extremely wanted to bonk the sprinter in the head with a broom, but he couldn't, not when he was _thinking how the redhead's hand fits perfectly into his_ _._ Not that he would admit it.

"Oi. Will you stop giggling and tell me what is it that you're planning to do to my kouhais?" Teshima said impatiently, his arms crossed on his chest. After the meeting, his classmate, vice-president of the student council and president of the drama club Hoshino Kazuki asked him and Aoyagi to let her check out the bicycle club to find people to include in the activity she's planning. There was no point in refusing, so he just said yes, but what Teshima couldn't understand was: _why would she go to the bicycle club first instead of the other clubs with much much more members?_

Now he's regretting his decision to bring Hoshino along. Minutes after she peeked inside the clubroom, the girl was still giggling and repeatedly chanting 'they're perfect' while jumping up and down.

"Hoshi-" his classmate placed her hands on his and Aoyagi's shoulders. "Thank you for bringing me here. We still need to plan other things so see you!" Teshima said a hesitant 'no problem' and Aoyagi just nodded. After the skipping girl was out of their sight, the two looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Welcome back, Teshima-san, Aoyagi-san! How's the meeting?" Naruko greeted them as soon as they entered.

"Hey, don't eat too much or you'll vomit." Naruko was already eating the sandwich and downing the milk. "Where are the others?"

"They're not yet- oh, Onoda-kun! They're already here!" The redhead waved at the newcomers behind Teshima and Aoyagi. "S-Sorry I'm late!" Onoda bowed.

 _'_ _Onoda and the others were not yet here awhile ago, which means the only people Hoshino saw are Imaizumi and Naruko. What made her so amused about those two?'_ Teshima shook his head. _'Sorry, Imaizumi, Naruko…'_

* * *

Naruko nagged Teshima to spill the beans about the meeting, but their captain said that by Monday, announcements will probably be made. That's the reason why Naruko has been extra cheerful, whistling and skipping on the way to his classroom. He spotted a familiar back and without even confirming who it was, slapped the poor back of the clueless all-rounder.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Imaizumi rubbed his poor back and gave Naruko a glare of death. "Good morning, hotshot! Aren't you excited about today's announcement?"

He heard the tall boy beside him click his tongue. "Wouldn't that announcement be just about the _bunkasai_?"

" _Bunkasai_?"

"Yeah. It will probably be held a month and a half from now."

"I see!" Naruko swayed his bag back and forth forcefully, much to the annoyance of the dark-haired boy. "I'm so excited!"

Imaizumi smiled lightly at that, but only for a split second.

* * *

"Everyone, as you all know, the _bunkasai_ 's commonly held next month. The student council, class representatives, and club captains had a meeting about it last Saturday, and it was decided that instead of grouping per class or clubs, the people you'd do activities with are from different classes and clubs. This way, you'd be able to interact more with your fellow second-years, as well as your senpais and kouhais. Making friends is essential to your high school lives, so just have fun, okay?"

"Yes, sensei."

"I'll post this paper with your respective groupings so just take a look after I leave. Go to your respective areas after dismissal. You'll have a short discussion."

"Understood."

After their homeroom teacher left, the students swarmed on the left side of the blackboard where the paper was posted. Some happy noises were heard, as well as unsatisfied groans. Onoda was saying his worries to Naruko, who listened to him intently and told him that everything would be alright. Imaizumi had nothing to do so he just looked at the sunny sky outside.

When they finally had the chance to look, Onoda became even more nervous.

Theatre Hall

 _Imaizumi Shunsuke_

 _Naruko Shoukichi_

 _Shiodome Haruka_

"So I'm stuck with you again?" Imaizumi said with annoyance.

"That's my line, hotshot." Naruko's voice was laced with venom.

Onoda repeatedly adjusted his glasses. "You're both lucky, Naruko-kun, Imaizumi-kun! I'm in a completely different group!"

"It'll be okay, Onoda! Maybe someone likes anime in your group!" Naruko said reassuringly.

"I-I hope so…"

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm this group's leader, Hoshino Kazuki ! I assume you already know what we'll do. A play!" Hoshino announced with glee. Their group leader was surprisingly childish, but each one of them were somewhat relieved. They wouldn't want a strict leader, after all.

"Hey," Naruko elbowed Imaizumi. "Isn't she the one who peeked in our clubroom?"

Imaizumi looked at Hoshino. Black hair, blue eyes… Naruko was right. Hoshino was that same creepy girl who peeked in their clubroom.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's really her…"

"Our piece will be _Yuusha_ , an original story made by our awesome scriptwriter, Noboru-sama!" Hoshino gestured towards the boy at her side. "Be serious, idiot," Noboru said. "Ahaha, sorry…" Hoshino apologized sheepishly.

"I'll now introduce the characters and after I give the brief description for each character, I will say who plays the role, okay?" Hoshino cleared her throat and and held the paper Noboru gave to her. "I'll introduce the six heroes first!"

"Oji, the prince of Aimaraq and is skilled at using a sword. Constantly fights with his retainer Akagami but guess what? They'll end up being together, nyahahaha-OW!" Noboru hit the back of Hoshino's head. "I said be serious-!" The other students laughed at the silliness of the two.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, okay?!" She rubbed her head. "Imaizumi Shunsuke-san, you will play Oji." Hoshino locked eyes with the all-rounder's. _Weird. How does she know me?_ Imaizumi just nodded, but he felt his stomach twist and turn. Damn it, he's not even good at acting, and now he'll be playing one of the lead roles! He wouldn't want the other students, SPECIFICALLY Naruko, to tease his inept ability in acting.

"Akagami, the retainer of Oji and is skilled in using a bow and a dagger. She embarks with Oji in a journey to find the other four warriors and to defeat the entity known as The Fog." Hoshino gave an eerily familiar grin. "Naruko Shoukichi-san, you will play Akagami."

Imaizumi was forced out of his thoughts. "Eh?"

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

* * *

This is my very first fic so if there are any grammar mistakes, please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Since they first met, Imaizumi never saw Naruko so flustered and embarrassed. Too bad he forgot his phone back home. He could've made a good blackmail material.

"W-Why a girl?!" Naruko asked nervously.

"Ah, about that..." Hoshino clapped her hands together. Their leader was obviously amused. "Akagami has a fierce and cheerful personality. Her personality matches yours, Naruko-san."

"But-"

"Furthermore, Akagami has bright red hair, something you obviously have."

"It'll be useless! I'll still wear a wig, right?!"

"And... I want the fights of Akagami and Oji to look as natural as possible. I heard from your captain that you and Imaizumi-san constantly fight. I mean, that'd really be cute. And you're a duo, right? You should do things together-"

"WE'RE NOT A DUO!" the redhead and the dark-haired boy chorused. Naruko almost screamed, while Imaizumi looked extremely disgusted.

"Come on, it won't be that hard. You'll just act like you usually do! " Hoshino winked at both of them.

 _Oh God... So we'll be practicing together, right next to each other, for a whole month?!_ Imaizumi thought as he stared into space.

Naruko's mind was full of horrid thoughts. Surely, _hotshot_ and the others would tease him! And he'll be forced to act like a girl and even dress as a girl; he'll look _ridiculous_ in a dress or a gown! And lots of people would watch the play! The sprinter wished that a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him.

* * *

"I thought for forever that you were shameless. Turns out that you also get embarrassed like normal humans." Imaizumi smirked as soon as he saw Naruko jolt.

"Shut up." Naruko lips turned into a little pout. "This is really ridiculous. Why would Hoshino-san choose me, a very manly person, to act as a girl? Does she hate me or something?"

Imaizumi snorted. _Manly? What the hell is he talking about? He's a total kid._ "Judging from that grin she gave us last time, I think she's amused of us."

"That woman's weird..."

The all-rounder rubbed his nape. "Yeah..."

Only silence followed. Imaizumi and Naruko rarely walked together; it was always them and Onoda. The redhead's still not his usual self, maybe because of the shock of learning who he'll play. Imaizumi's not used to the silence, and so he involuntarily started a conversation.

"To think that I'm partnered up with you..." The dark-haired boy looked up to the sky. "I really am unlucky."

His remark got the attention of the shorter boy. "You think I'd want to act lovey-dovey with you? _Never_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"O-Oji and Akagami love each other right?! As if I'd let you _hug_ me or _hold_ my hand!" Imaizumi swore Naruko was blushing at that moment.

"Wha-?! I'll never hold your sweaty hands!"

"My hands are not sweaty, stupid!"

"They are! When I held your hand back then-" Imaizumi suddenly halted upon realizing what he said.

"T-The room was hot!"

"Don't make excuses!"

"Just shut up, hotshot!"

* * *

"What's very important in a play is being in-character. You're not you in a play. You are a different person with a different background, different principles, different everything. You can't be grumpy when the character you're playing is cheerful. You can't act dumb when the character you're playing is smart. Excellent actors are very versatile and could play the role of characters very far from their personalities. This is one of the goals of performing a play: to learn to adjust and take on many personalities, many personas."

They were informed by their teacher that their first practice will be held on Wednesday. Their first practice was kind of a theater workshop. Each of them was asked to identify the personality of his/her character based on a part of the script that was given to them.

"We'll give each of you a chance to perform in front. Memorize the script we'll be giving to you and show us the correct characterization for your characters. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

Everyone dispersed to find a comfortable place to practice. Naruko chose to stay on one corner of the hall and sat down. After deciding which position he's most comfortable with, the sprinter proceeded to read what's on the paper.

 **Determined; Fierce**

 _"I'll beat you up and tear you to pieces, bastard. That'll teach you not to underestimate a woman_!"

 **Condenscending; Mocking**

 _"You think you could beat me in wielding a gun? Stop dreaming."_

 **Worried, but has this** _ **I'm not worried what are you talking about you're just really stupid**_ **feel in tone of voice**

"Don't overwork yourself. You should take a rest."

 _"W-What are you talking about? I'm not worried. You're just stupid."_

 **Certain; Believing**

 _"I'm sure us six could beat that monster! Believe in yourselves!"_

"Eh..." _Only these five? Piece of cake._ The redhead tried to memorize the first line and incorporated hand gestures, afterwards he continued with the others.

 _This should be enough_... Or so he thought.

 **Prideful; Condenscending**

"Apologizing once is enough. There is no need for me to do it once again."

 **Flustered**

 _"I-I'm not afraid of her, lowlife!"_

 **Lonely; Hurt but tries to hide it**

 _"I was never good enough for father. Everything I made was a mistake."_

 **Determined; Unwilling to leave someone**

 _"Did you think that I would run away after all of this?! You're important to me, idiotic redhead! I won't leave you to die here!"_

 **Certain**

 _"We will win. Don't doubt that."_

Imaizumi read and reread his lines one by one. He was never good with showing emotions, and now a paper which requires him to show as many emotions as he can lay on his hands. He sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Apologizing once is enough. There is no need for me to do it once again."

 _I think that sounded too monotonous. Hm._

"I-I'm not afraid of her, lowlife!."

 _Should I make my voice louder or...? That didn't sound flustered at all._

"I was never good enough for father. Everything I- uggh." The dark-haired boy groaned and scratched his head.

 _I don't think I can do this..._ He was so immersed in his thoughts and didn't realize that his rival was already standing in front of Hoshino.

"Your eyes are dead, Naruko-san."

Naruko looked genuinely confused so Hoshino explained further. "Facial expression." She waved her hands in front of her face. "You need to show more emotion. It's not just about your extravagant gestures or tone of voice; it's really important that people could guess what you're feeling once they see your expression." The dark-haired girl clapped her hands together. "Again. Start with the first line."

Naruko nodded, and once again performed. He glared at Hoshino and hoped that some sort of message like _'I'll kill you'_ would reach the female. Oh no, it was just part of the acting. It's not like he's _still_ angry for having the role of a girl. He's definitely not angry.

"Now you really look like you're gonna kill me, but you only got the 'fierce' right. Where was the 'determined' there? Your expression should have this 'I'll _fucking_ , sorry for the vulgar word, beat you up' and 'I will do my best to beat you up'. The wording's weird, but you get what I mean, right? Again."

This time, Naruko glared at Hoshino like he'll really _'fucking beat her up'_ and _'do his best to beat her up'_. He thought he was doing a good job since Hoshino smiled and looked satisfied. She made a thumbs-up sign to Naruko. "Better. Proceed to the next."

He didn't know how long he stayed there performing but it sure felt like one long hellish hour. Naruko finally got the characterization right when he was asked to describe Akagami and said that the girl's cocky, doesn't like to be underestimated, bold, and sometimes prideful, but even though she's like that, she has a soft spot for her friends and would do her best to protect them and fight alongside them. Now that he thought about it, Akagami really is like him. He felt himself grin and settled in sitting on one of the chairs on the front row. He suddenly had the urge to laugh when he saw Imaizumi looking tensed in front of Noboru.

Imaizumi knew that he fucked up when his senpai gave him a blank look.

"Again."

Imaizumi repeated the line and tried to apply more gestures, but he was interrupted by Noboru.

"You need to believe in what you are saying. If Oji thinks that apologizing once is enough, believe that apologizing once really is enough. Make it look like you think of the others as inferior to you and do not deserve to be given an apology twice. Again."

This time, Imaizumi looked down slightly like whom he's talking to was completely inferior to him and gave a menacing stare. He spoke like someone of high authority and said the lines like he meant it. Noboru remained silent for a few seconds and then smiled. "You're one fast learner. All right, to the next."

"I-I'm not afraid of her, low-"

The scriptwriter held a hand up. "Too monotonous. Again."

"'I-I'm not afraid of-"

"All right." Noboru sighed, and looked at Imaizumi like he was one hopeless case. "Do it this way. Think of one situation where someone teased you about something and you know it's true but you can't help but deny it. Surely you were put in that kind of situation...?"

The first thing that struck Imaizumi was the time when Naruko teased him about liking a goddamn teddy bear in a stuffed toy store they passed by when they (including Onoda) went home together. The all-rounder stopped to look at the features of the cute bear and took a liking to it. The redhead started nagging him about liking the teddy bear and being such a softie and he vehemently denied it...

"I-I'm not afraid of her, lowlife!"

Noboru grinned.

* * *

"I'm jealouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus." Hoshino sighed upon seeing Naruko and Imaizumi having a petty fight while walking out the door. Noboru pinched her cheek which earned her a loud 'owwww!".

"Idiot."

Hoshino rubbed her cheek. "What was that for?!"

"You're really a big fan of yaoi, aren't you." It was more like a statement than a question.

"Well, I am fond of yaoi, yes." The girl wiggled her eyebrows. "But this is different. Those two are real perfect for each other, and my intuitions are never wrong."

"Right, right. I'll admit, you've been hooking up people since middle school and that's really amazing. How do you even know that those two will eventually like each other?"

"Hm. I don't really know, but once I saw them holding hands, I kinda felt it."

Noboru's eyes widened. "H-Holding hands?!"

"Yup. You should've seen how cute they were! Kyaaa- OW!" Hoshino swore that her neck will really break this time.

"God, keep your fantasies to yourself. Tsk."

The girl jabbed her friend in the ribs. "You keep saying that, but you agree that everyone deserves his/her happily ever after, right?"

Noboru sighed. "I'm not really against homosexuals so... But it really feels weird to see guys dating guys."

"That's natural! I'd be surprised if you do not feel anything if you see them."

They were wrapped in comfortable silence as they watched the rest of the people leave. Silences were never awkward between them, just meant that they're both contented with the way things are going. Hoshino heard Noboru clear his throat. "Anyways, good luck on making them realize their feelings for each other."

Hoshino mouthed a 'you're so cute' to the third year, who became visibly flustered.

"Hah?! What are you saying, idiot?!"

"OWWWWWWW!"

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to like this whole play thing." Naruko gave Imaizumi a small grin as they both headed for the clubroom. There was still time to practice, and they were sure that the others would be there despite their busy schedules. With the _bunkasai_ coming up, less and less time is allotted for their own club activities so they decided not to waste a damn second of their time.

"You mean you're starting to like playing the role of a girl-"

"Dumbass! That's not it. I mean, it's actually to fun to learn more things than just cycling. This whole play thing's new to me, but I'm starting to enjoy it."

"That's actually good to hear. Wouldn't want you to remain an idiot for life."

Naruko glared at the tall boy. "You're the idiot, _idiot."_

"Really."

The redhead wanted to squeeze Imaizumi's brains out, but decided to challenge him to a race instead to prove that he, indeed, is not an _idiot_. He blocked the all-rounder's way and declared war. "Let's race! If you win, you could call me an idiot for all of your life and if I win, you treat me to lunch tomorrow. Is that a deal?"

"Deal." Imaizumi said, thinking that it was a golden opportunity to embarrass the red bean.

* * *

The two rode like a bullet train was chasing them, not wanting to lose against each other. It was a given that they'll always race against each other whenever they have the opportunity, but at this point in time, Imaizumi began to notice more of his rival, like the silly way he grins and the way his eyes reflect not just the thrill of racing but also the beauty of the sunset; how he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and the way he holds his bike handles like his life depended on it, the way his red hair dances with the wind like fire, those silly little things that shouldn't have distracted him before were the reasons why he kept on getting distracted and Naruko reaching the finish line first by a large margin.

The redhead kept teasing and reminding him about the treat he'll receive the next day and for the first time in his life, the dark-haired boy admits to himself that he didn't really mind being with Naruko.

But only for a _little_ bit.

* * *

I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for this rubbish. This is my very first fanfic, and I'm actually getting pretty nervous because this may not be satisfying enough...


	3. Chapter 3

Another update! Sorry for the delay, writer's block is scary so if it looks disorganized and rushed to you, I apologize... TuT Anyways, enjoy! :3

* * *

Hey, Naruko-san, don't be too rough! Just relax! Make your movements smooth! You're a woman, remember?!"

"Imaizumi, don't swing too wildly, you've already practiced this, right?!

Tch. Why can't we just randomly swing these damn sticks around? was what Naruko was thinking as they repeated the scene for the third time. The practice for the actual play already started; they were gradually progressing until the scene where Imaizumi and Naruko engage in swordplay. The duo already practiced beforehand but they just can't get it right. The third years, may be nice, but they turn into demons during practice.

"Finally!" Hoshino said when the second years got it right. "Now, Imaizumi-san, hit the part of the sword just above Naruko-san's hand. Naruko-san, let go of the sword immediately after he hits it," Hoshino instructed.

Imaizumi swung his sword in an attempt to hit the spot his senpai instructed him to hit, but he hit the back of Naruko's hand instead.

Hard.

The redhead's face cringed into a pained expression, and in shock he dropped his sword.

"What the fuck, hotshot!" Naruko felt like passing out because of the searing pain in his right hand. The boy clutched his wrist and taped his eyes shut. This was too much. He didn't do any teasing to that tall idiot all day and he does thi-

His thoughts were stopped short when somewhat unsure fingers gently wrapped around his arm. Naruko slowly opened his eyes and although the person who hit him was close and what he really wants right now is to lash at him, he can't. Not when Imaizumi looked _genuinely_ concerned. He removed his grasp from his wrist and entrusted Imaizumi with it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, does it hurt really bad?" Imaizumi glued his eyes to his rival's hand, examining it.

"Yeah..." Naruko murmured softly. Eh? When did it become this hot? It was cool just awhile ago!

The all-rounder clicked his tongue. " _Crap_ , it's starting to bruise... " he said.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary, Naruko-san. Apply ice to it. Imaizumi, go with him." The redhead could see traces of worry on their senpai's face.

"N-No, it's okay! We should finish this first! You can't proceed to the next scene without us finishing this, yeah?" He alternately looked at Imaizumi and Hoshino, hoping that they'd agree.

"Is it really okay for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally okay!" His hand felt like it was run over by a truck but he can't afford to be alone with Imaizumi at the moment. What was that strange warmth in his chest that he felt when his rival came close? He needed time to compose himself. _Breathe in, breathe out, Shoukichi_ , he thought.

* * *

"Why don't you want to go to the infirmary?" Imaizumi asked as he offered the ice pack he got from the infirmary himself to Naruko who was sitting on a bench. "Your hand's turning purple."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, idiot. That's why I wanted to accompany you."

The redhead pressed the cool thing to his hand. "I hate infirmaries. They're so white and depressing. They should paint the walls with red!" he said, making an exaggerated gesture that he immediately regretted doing. His hand was killing him.

"Dumbass. Who would paint infirmaries red?"

"Oh, shut up."

Imaizumi cleared his throat. "You can't ride your bicycle home in that condition. The driver's coming soon. He'll drop you at your home."

"I could ride my bicycle. I don't want to owe you another one. I'll look so lame riding my rival's car."

The all-rounder lightly hit his friend's head. "Do you seriously intend to ride your bike with that hand of yours? What if you lose your balance? Don'l let your pride risk your safety, Naru-"

"Okay, okay, fine, just please stop lecturing me, Imaizumi-sensei."

Said boy gave a smug look.

* * *

They sat as far as possible from each other.

The butler lightly chuckled at seeing the two. Imaizumi became embarrassed when he noticed the amusement of the old man.

 _I don't really hate Naruko,_ he thought, staring at the direction of the smaller boy who was looking outside, ice pack still pressed on his hand. _So why are we even seating so far away from each other?_ Imaizumi ruffled his own hair and groaned. _Why am I even worrying about this?_ He mimicked Naruko who was just staring outside the window.

 _Naniwa no supiidoman ga ichiban no riya..._

The all-rounder jolted when the phone of the boy beside him suddenly rang. Naruko let go of the ice pack and used his left hand to pick up his phone. It took a few seconds for him to read the message. Imaizumi's eyebrows creased at the blank look the redhead's giving.

"E-eh?"

It all happened too fast: the redhead let out an involuntary shriek and his face turned to the color of his hair at an alarming rate. Imaizumi wanted to know what happened, so he pestered Naruko into giving him his phone but the redhead wouldn't budge. He even seemed to forget the pain in his hand because he was gripping his phone real tight.

"Oi, what happened? Who was that?" Imaizumi asked. Naruko shook his head very fast that Imaizumi was sure he'll get dizzy afterwards. Naruko peeked at his phone and typed in a reply before the dark-haired boy could blink an eye. The redhead was uncharacteristically quiet and embarrassed that Imaizumi wondered if the boy beside him really was Naruko.

His phone rang once again. Imaizumi successfully swiped the phone but Naruko, like an enraged tiger, growled (much to Imaizumi's shock) and went as far as to scratch Imaizumi's hands just to get the phone back.

 _What the heck?_

The redhead whimpered upon seeing the second text.

"Hey, your house is around here, right? Lead us to your hou-"

"J-just drop me here..."

"Eh?"

"Just drop me here. My house is just meters away. I could walk."

"But-"

"No buts, hotshot! Thank you for bringing me here, goodbye!" The sprinter slammed the car door in front of Imaizumi's face and ran as fast as he could.

The all-rounder didn't know how to react, and just stared at the puddle of water forming on the seat.

* * *

Naruko definitely saw that butler's amused look. Maybe it's because he's the first ever classmate of Imaizumi to ever ride their car. Anyways, the smug look he's giving made him uncomfortable, and so he found peace looking at the scenery outside.

 _Am I... really the first classmate who rode with hotshot in their car?_ The redhead had this really warm feeling in his chest. _W-Why should I be happy with that? I-It's not like I wanted to be alone with hotshot like this... Definitely no-_

 _Naniwa no supiidoman ga ichiban no riya_  
 _Donna tokidemo wai ga saki ni yuku_

The sprinter had no idea who messaged him. He settled the melting ice pack to his side and pulled out his phone to check the message.

 ** _From:_ Hoshino-san**  
 ** _Subject:_ KYAAAAA!**

 **Saw you and Imaizumi-san riding a car. :333 Going to a love hotel or somethin'? I knew you were going to do that soon, but I didn't realize that you'll do that this early! KYAAAAHHH!**

Naruko's mind was still processing the text when he felt Imaizumi inching closer to him. That's when he knew what Hoshino meant and in embarrassment he shrieked and hugged his phone.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit! WHAT THE HECK!_

Their senpai was a fujoshi, he knew it! She wouldn't text something as perverted as this if she's not one! And instead of being disgusted or grossed out, the redhead only felt his cheeks flame. Damn it! I'm like a highschool girl! Naruko hoped that he was the one melting instead of the ice pack.

"Oi, what happened? Who was that?"

He didn't reply to Imaizumi and instead shook his head really fast. He glanced at the evil text again before typing in a reply.

 ** _To:_ Hoshino-san**  
 ** _Subject:_ WTF!**

 **Whst the fucm?!**

 ** _To:_ Hoshino-san**  
 ** _Subject:_ WTF!**

 ***WHAT THE FUCK?!**

Oh, fuck. Oh, shit. More and more images he didn't want to imagine invaded and tortured his mind and innocence. _Stop it, stop it!_

His phone rang the second time and to his horror, Imaizumi grabbed it and almost saw the text if he didn't use his full strength to retrieve his phone back.

 ** _From:_ Hoshino-san**  
 ** _Subject:_ Ur so cute**

 **Jeez I was just joking, kekeke :D You're so funny, Naruko-san! Maybe you two entertained the idea and are now changing direction? ;D lolololololol**

Instead of feeling enraged, the redhead just felt drained and defeated. _That witch, toying with me like this..._

He asked to go out of the car even though his house is still blocks away. There's no way he could stand being with Imaizumi for another second.

* * *

The redhead was avoiding Imaizumi for a whole day. The dark haired boy was sure that the cause of it was the text message the smaller boy received yesterday. Whenever he tried talking to the sprinter, the boy just nodded and his longest replies were an 'Ok' and a hum.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

Imaizumi's insides clenched. _Maybe he's still angry at me because I injured his hand. Is he still hurting? Should I bring him to the infirmary?_

The boy knew that he shouldn't be worrying like this. In fact, he should be happy that the annoying little bean did not do any teasing, which happens once in a blue moon. But now, for some reason, he could only feel sadness welling up inside him, and every step he took weighed like an anchor...

He brushed what he felt away. Maybe Naruko wasn't just in the mood. Maybe he hadn't taken a dump properly. Surely, he'll be fine the next day.

Not.

When it was break time, Naruko quickly went out the classroom, not even bothering to wait for Onoda. Onoda said that Naruko needed to do something, but Imaizumi was certain that it was just an excuse to avoid him. _It's so unfair_ , he thought.

* * *

"That was not funny!" Naruko ran to Hoshino after their practice to say his complaint. "Seriously."

"Ahaha! I'm sorry 'bout that..." Held laughter.

"Uh huh."

The female just winked at him. "Did you like the idea?"

Naruko wanted to choke the third-year so bad. "What do you think."

"Oh my gosh, you did like it!" Hoshino danced around like a madman.

The redhead's eyes widened. "What?! No, I didn't!" The enthusiastic girl continued on prancing around and squealing.

"Please shut up!" He didn't want to sound disrespectful, but he couldn't help but scream his lungs out.

The two looked like a comedy duo, with Hoshino just dancing around and doing some sort of victory dance and Naruko trying to stop her.

"Everyone! Do you want to have a little fun?" Hoshino suddenly announced once she stopped dancing. The remaining people who were packing their things, maybe five or six people, stopped to listen. "Since we finished early... Well, not really early since it's already 6:30... But, I planned this really cute game and am hoping that you'd join it... So, game?"

The students looked at each other before simultaneously nodding. Others looked excited, the others looked bored. "Senpai, I won't join. I'll be heading home now," Imaizumi said and turned to the direction of the door but Hoshino stopped him. "Oh please, don't be a wet blanket! This'll be fun!"

"But..." Imaizumi looked around and saw one more second year, Shiodome, aside from Naruko. The others were third years and he felt really uncomfortable. He looked at Naruko's direction who just gave him a blank stare. Once again, something inside him weighed like a ton of bricks.

The boy gave it a thought for a few seconds before giving a hesitant nod.

"Sit in a circle, everyone."

"So..." Hoshino started once everybody settled down. "You all know this game." The female produced sticks from her pocket and excitedly waved them for the others to see.

"Tada! We'll be playing the Ousama Game!"

The crowd gave a chorus of 'I knew it's. Well, except for Imaizumi who looked lost. The boy raised his hand and inquired, "Excuse me, how do you play it?"

Silence.

Imaizumi's cheeks were immediately dusted with pink. It couldn't be helped: it seemed like he's the only person who didn't know how to play the game. Hoshino shook her head and muttered, 'poor boy' before giving the explanation. "We have here sticks numbered from, let's see, since we're all ten," the third year returned some of the sticks to her pocket. "One stick is labeled 'Ousama' and the others 1-9. We will all pick one stick and whoever gets the stick labeled with 'Ousama'will be the one who commands. For example, he commands 2 and 7 to hug. The people who picked 2 and 7 must follow his/her order. Got it?"

Imaizumi just nodded.

Everybody felt dread crawling up their spines when Hoshino's lips twitched higher and turned into a sly grin. "Buuuuuut, here's a twist." The female placed a bottle of cheap wine at the center of the circle along with some shot glasses. "If you do not want to follow the king's orders, you'll alternately drink one shot and dance at the center. Kings, choose your commands wisely." The explanation was ended by a wink.

"Idiot! There are second years here! And we're all minors!" Noboru vehemently protested.

Hoshino gave her friend a pat in the arm. "Trust me, they're allowed to drink that. I mixed that with another thing, don't worry."

"So, now..." Hoshino stretched her arms out, the labels of the sticks covered with her hands. "Pick one, everybody."

All of them picked one and enthusiastically checked their numbers and labels. A third year whose name Imaizumi didn't know raised his stick. "I'm the king." He was silent for a moment and ordered, "Three, kiss nine on the cheek."

"Who got three?"

"A kiss! A kiss!"

"Come on!"

"I got 9," Noboru said and earned a slap from the 'king'. "Who's the lucky 3 who gets to kiss our grumpy boy here?" he mused.

"I got 3!" Hoshino shrieked. "I've been dreaming for this," she said, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "Come here, Hiiro-chan!"

The female pecked Noboru's cheeks, and the boy didn't resist, only blushing lightly.

"Ahh so cute!"

"You're definitely a couple, are you sure you're not keeping secrets from us?"

The sticks were gathered and picked once again. Hoshino grinned. "I'm the king! Two and four, be in a position like you'll do it for fifteen seconds."

"Who got two and four?"

"I got four." Noboru raised his hand, earning a gasp from Hoshino. "ORDER ANNULLED, ORDER ANNULLED!"

"You can't annul an order, senpai," Shiodome said.

"But-"

"I won't do it." Noboru poured the suspicious liquid to one shot glass and drank.

Another male third-year that Imaizumi didn't know (he only knew Naruko, Shiodome, and his two senpais) sighed. "Whew! Good thing you did drink, Noboru. We'll look really weird in that position."

Hoshino looked seriously disappointed. "EH? Oh man, you'd look really goo-OW!"

"Idiot! You're so gross, you perverted fujoshi!" Noboru's face was red from embarrassment.

Imaizumi smiled. Their senpais really are _rowdy_...

His gaze fixed on Naruko. Once the redhead saw him from his peripheral vision, he quickly looked away.

He didn't know what to do, how to act.

"I'm the king!" Shiodome announced. "Hmm... One, ask a question to eight."

Imaizumi looked at his stick. It showed 'one'.

He's not much of a people person. What would he ask number eight?

The question faded away in his mind when he knew who number eight was. It was Naruko, who was nervously fiddling with his fingers.

He knew what to ask.

The crowd sensed the tension, and so they stayed silent.

Imaizumi faced the smaller boy.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

A flinch.

* * *

I don't know the name of Imaizumi's butler. :3 By the way, I'm still trying to get used to this. The story starts slow, but maybe I'll do something next chapter. :)


End file.
